Callista Vyrantus
There is no good or evil in this world; there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Background Personality and Behavior Most would describe Callista as charming, sociable, flattering and almost too polite. Such is the air she must carry but more importantly, the mask she must wear as the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world. Behind the facade, Callista is nothing short of devious, manipulative and ruthless in the pursuit of her own power. With the melting pot of her flawless looks combined with her family's wealth and reputation as the Novigradian Royal family, she was raised beliving herself to be superior to practically all. In her view, the world is hers to command and exploit by right of birth if nothing else. Her vanity and self-obssession know no bounds, with her wants and needs coming before all else. To that end, manipulation, exploitation and even murder are of little consequence to her. Occupation Given her family's wealth and social status, Callista does not need to work for any financial stability. She is a notable socialite of Novigrad, attending all the finest events and gatherings. While she is known throughout the land for her charitable donations and hostings, as with most things in her life, it is merely an act. In truth, she despises the very people she claims to support, viewing poverty and destitution and signs of laziness and weakness. Religion While for appearances sake, especially considering her family's position, she is a follower of the Eternal Fire, Callista could care less for any sort of organised religion or doctrine, as in her mind, it gains her nothing. Likes and Dislikes The lust in Callista's life is power, there is no doubt of that, and she will use just about any means necessary to gain it. Aside from that, she lives for finery and luxury, settling for nothing less, whether it is clothing, cuisine, furnishings or anything else. Anything but the finest in life she views as a degradation. Anything dirty, cheap or tarnished, it is guaranteed Callista will hate it. She despises the poor, the homeless, the sick within Novigrad and takes every means she can to avoid them when out in public despite giving them charity, albeit away from them. Strengths and Weaknesses Relentless, determined, ruthless and headstrong, if Callista wants something, she will have it. Her refusal to ever give in makes her one of the strongest citizens, let alone women in Novigrad. On top of that, she is an incredibly talented and powerful mage, despite her relatively young age. Although Callista views herself as having no weaknesses, her blind self-obssession and underestimation of others could certainly aid in her downfall. Ambitions Callista's only ambition is simple; power. She cares not whether she is respected or feared, as long as she holds dominance over the many. Bonds Family Aegeus Vyrantus - Helaina Vyrantus - Tyran Vyrantus - Tyran is not only Callista's brother but perhaps her closest ally and the only person to truly know her. They both equally lust for power and support each others goals, no matter who or what they must eliminate. Tyran is also one of the very few to know of Callista's magical abilities, a secret she keeps among all others. Allies Enemies Appearance Callista is nothing if not vain and utterly obsessed with her looks. Fortunately for her, her beauty is practically flawless and she religiously sees to it that it stays that way. With a mixture of flowing black hair, pale skin and not a mark on her face, she has come to the attention of many men, and women all over the land. Perhaps her most striking feature though are her eyes, a viridian green. Unlike most however, when using her magic, her eyes flash with gold. There are many who have joked of Callista being a witch and stealing hearts and minds. If only they knew. Standing at an average height for a woman of her age, Callista possesses the perfect hourglass figure combined with an ample bust, which has only added to the numerous propositions and displays of interest towards her. Anyone to ask for her hand would be hard pressed however, as if Callista were ever to consider any type of relationship (outside of her brother), she would only have eyes for herself, or at least someone incredibly influential. When it comes to clothing, Callista would not be caught dead in anything but the very finest of gowns and dresses, always made out of the most expensive materials money can buy. Known for almost exclusively donning the colours black and red, her look represents utter sex appeal while screaming danger. Abilities * Strength '- 3 * '''Stamina '- 4 * '''Speed - 4 * Agility - 3 * Reflexes - 4 * Intelligence - 9 * Magic - 8.5 * Stealth - 7 Equipment Necklace The gem in Callista's necklace amplifies her magical talents, and in particular, those of blood magic. The gem itself is a pure carved ruby, infused with a sample of her own blood. An accessory she is never seen without, many are stunned by its beauty, while never knowing of the more sinister intent of the piece. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs